


Eine wichtige Lektion

by Mythopoeia00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Thinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe klang so einfach. Keine große Herausforderung. Die junge Padawan erkennt schnell, dass diese Mission eine Lektion in sich birgt, die sie niemals vergessen wird und die ihr viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gibt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine wichtige Lektion

_"Every Jedi is a child his parents decided they could live without."_   
**-Count Dooku**

**A** uf Coruscant wurde es nie wirklich dunkel. Die Beleuchtung aus myriaden Büros und Wohnungen, so wie die Lichter ebenso vieler Speeder, Fähren und Privatyachten verwandelten auch die Nacht in einen dämmerungsähnlichen Zustand.   
Im Jeditempel waren die abgelegenen Korridore nachts nur spärlich beleuchtet, aber das Licht von draußen reichte, um den Schatten der kleinen Gestalt riesenhaft an die Wand zu werfen.

„Padawan Heel?“, Keres drehte sich erstaunt um, als der Jedi-Großmeister sie sofort ansprach, kaum, dass sie die Meditationskammer verlassen hatte. Sie hatte sich so auf ihre Meditation konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich Yoda dem Raum genähert hatte. „Meister Yoda“, grüße sie ihn förmlich und neigte ihren Kopf. „Abgereist dein Meister schon ist?“ Keres nickte und folgte dem Meister, der scheinbar mühsam, den Gang hinab stapfte. „Deine Meditation, besser sie lief? Harmonie gefunden du hast?“

Seit einigen Tagen hatte Keres jegliche innere Ruhe gefehlt, was sie sehr gefrustet hatte. Ihr Meister, ein Togruta namens Fan Soshtii, hatte sie am Nachmittag mit der Aufgabe Ordnung und Harmonie zu finden und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen zurück gelassen und bis spät in die Nacht war sie nun in der Meditationskammer gesessen und hatte, nachdem sie zwischendurch sogar einige Male verzweifelt in Tränen ausgebrochen war (inzwischen schämte sie sich dafür), tatsächlich ein Ergebnis erzielt und ihre wirren Gedanken sortiert.  
Noch war sie ein wenig unsicher, wie lange das anhalten würde und ob sie damit wirklich das Ziel ihrer Meditation erreicht hatte, doch dank Yodas verrückter Grammatik klang der Satz mehr, als habe er Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten, mehr nach einer Feststellung, dass sie es geschafft hatte, als einer Frage. Mit neuem Mut und Selbstsicherheit bestätigte sie.

„Junger Meister Soshtii mich bat eine Aufgabe für dich zu finden, bis zurückkehrt er“, erklärte Yoda nach einer kurzen Stille. Gespannt abwartend schwieg Keres, die Augen auf den kleinen Jedi gerichtet. Er ging ihr gerade einmal bis über die Knie! Vermutlich würde er ihr auftragen im Archiv zu einem bestimmten Thema zu recherchieren, vielleicht durfte sie sogar das Training der Jünglinge beaufsichtigen oder einen Botengang in der Stadt ausführen.  
„Meister Darté begleiten du wirst nach Anobis. Ein machtsensitives Kind holen ihr werdet.“  
Erstaunt sah Keres Yoda an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie würde den Planeten verlassen? „Oh.“ Mehr fiel ihr dazu nicht ein.   
„Morgen nach Anobis fliegen du wirst. Schlafen du nun solltest.“ Der Jedimeister blieb stehen und sah zu Keres hoch. „Noch Fragen du hast, Padawan?“ Wieder war die Frage wie eine Feststellung gestellt und hinterließ in Keres das unwohle Gefühl, dass Yoda ihre Frage schon wusste, während sie noch versuchte sie zu formulieren. „Wieso braucht er dabei meine Hilfe?“, fragte sie schließlich und hoffte, dass es nicht unhöflich wirkte. „Nicht ihn begleiten du willst?“, forschte Yoda und legte den Kopf neugierig schief. „Doch!“, beeilte sich Keres rasch zu beteuern, „Ich bin nur irritiert, was meine Aufgabe dabei sein wird.“ Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Abholen eines Kindes sehr schwierig war.

„Nicht gerne lassen die Eltern ihre Kinder gehen. Fragen sie haben werden. Fragen, die ein junges Mädchen besser beantworten kann als ein erwachsener Mann wie Meister Darté. Morgen zur Mittagsstunde deine Fähre startet. Ausgeschlafen sein du solltest.“ Keres verbeugte sich und wünschte Yoda eine gute Nacht, bevor sie den Korridor zu ihrem Quartier mit langen Schritten durchmaß.

Wieso weigern sich Eltern ihren Kindern eine Jediaußbildung zu ermöglichen? War es nicht eine große Ehre der Republik so dienen zu können?  
Hatten ihre Eltern sich zunächst auch geweigert?  
Diese Fragen erfüllten ihren Geist, als dieser langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf abdriftete.

Schnell ging die Sonne über der Skyline der Megastadt auf und weckte Keres, welche von Neugier und Vorfreude gepackt zum Frühstück in die Kantine ging um sich von ihren Freunden zu verabschieden.

Wie immer saßen die Padawane im Alter von 14 und 15 an ihrem Stammtisch am Fenster, die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Liaf, ein Menschenmädchen mit tätowierter Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht, war von einer Mission mit ihrem Meister zurückgekehrt und unterhielt die anderen mit Erzählungen des Abenteuers, so dass Keres ihre Mahlzeit schon zur Hälfte aufgegessen hatte, als die Twi’lek Laayla sie bemerkte.

„Hey, Keres! Hast du heute auch Freizeit? Weil dein Meister ja, glaube ich, nicht da ist?“, fragte sie mit ihrer unglaublich hohen Stimme. „Wo ist der denn?“, fragte Myg, ein Mensch von Christophsis.  
„Meister Soshtii ist auf einer gefährlichen Mission auf seiner Heimatwelt ich, als Mensch, würde zu sehr auffallen, außerdem ist es, wie gesagt, zu gefährlich“, erklärte Keres und witterte ihre Chance ihre Mission um das machtsensitive Kind zu erwähnen, „Ich werde aber heute Mittag nach Anobis fliegen, wo mich Meister Darté erwartet.“

Nun hatte sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten anderen.   
„Meister Darté? Wer ist das?“, fragte einer der Padawane. „Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Jahren mal gesehen, ein großer Hüne. Solche Muskeln hätte ich auch gerne“, erzählte ein anderer. „Ach, der! Den kenn ich glaub auch“, erinnerte sich Laayla, „Der hat doch so lange schwarze Haare, oder?“

  
\--

Tatsächlich hatte Meister Darté kurze, blonde Haare, wie Keres einige Stunden später auf der Raumfähre in einer Holo-Übertragung sah, in der er ihr erklärte, er würde sie am nächsten Morgen am Hauptlandeplatz in Anobis erwarten. Außerdem verstand Keres, weshalb er sich einen Padawan bei seiner Mission wünschte, oder besser: Sie fragte sich, wer auf die Idee gekommen war, so einen Schrank von Mensch damit zu beauftragen, Kinder einzusammeln. Die Holo-Übertragung hatte ihn auf die Größe ihres Unterarms verkleinert, aber ihr war klar, dass sein Brustkorb gut dreimal so breit war, wie ihrer und auch wenn er sehr freundlich geklungen hatte, so war sein Gesicht durch die markanten Züge sehr grimmig gewesen. Obwohl, überlegte Keres, Laaylas pinkes, rundes Gesicht mit der Stupsnase sah auch lieblicher aus als ihres, mit den hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und ihrer blassen Haut und wäre somit, für eine Mission, bei der besorgte Eltern beruhigt werden sollen, besser geeignet.

Die Raumfähre war recht gut im Schuss transportierte die verschiedensten Individuen, von denen nur die wenigsten in Anobis austeigen wollten, es war nur ein Zwischenstopp auf dem Weg zu den Welten des Outer-Rim.

Keres verbrachte die ganze Reise in ihrem Quartier und genoss die Ruhe in der Macht, die sie im Hyperraum, nach der Metropole Coruscant, erfüllte. Nur hier und da nahm sie die Präsenz einer ihrer Mitreisenden war.

Auf ihrer ersten bewussten Reise durch den Raum und den Hyperraum hatte sie stets ihre Angst verborgen, dass sie eine Panne haben würden und sie alle unvermeidlich in der Kälte des Alls sterben müssten, doch damals war sie kaum zehn Jahre alt gewesen. Trotzdem, als sie sich beim Schlafengehen an ihre damaligen Ängste erinnerte und ihr Blick auf das kleine Fenster am Kopfende ihres Bettes fiel erschauderte sie kurz, verbannte die Furcht jedoch rasch wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

Der Raumhafen war noch in ein kaltes Dämmerlicht getaucht, als die Fähre mit Keres landete. Weder Hafen, noch Hauptstadt waren sehr groß und Keres beobachtete beeindruckt das sich im Morgenwind wiegende Savannengras, das sich außerhalb der Stadt ewig weit erstreckte. Nur ganz entfernt am Horizont sah sie einen Gebirgszug.

Draußen war es angenehm warm und die Gänsehaut, die Keres im All aufgrund der Kälte immer bekam, schmolz dahin.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Meister Darté fand. Er sah aus wie ein aus dem Bilderbuch entsprungener Krieger und obwohl er grimmig in die Landschaft stierte war sich Keres sicher, dass er keineswegs wütend oder sauer war.  
Und tatsächlich klang er recht fröhlich als er sie begrüßte. „Willkommen auf Anobis, Padawan Heel. Hattest du einen guten Flug?“ Er legte ihr eine riesige Hand auf die Schulter, als eine Gruppe kleiner Aliens zwischen ihnen hindurch wuselte, ein Polizei-Droide auf ihren Fersen.

„Meister Darté“, Keres neigte den Kopf, „Ja, es war ein sehr ruhiger Flug.“  
„Du weißt, was unsere Aufgabe ist?“, fragte er, sie, noch immer mit der Pranke auf ihrer Schulter, zu einem Speeder lotsend.  
„Wir sollen eine Familie überreden uns ihr machtsensitives Kind zu überlassen.“ Keres schwang ihre langen Beine in den Speeder und Meister Darté gab Gas.  
„Das Krankenhaus, in dem das Kind geboren wurde, hat uns die Midi-Chlorianwerte des Kindes übermittelt, mit der Anmerkung, dass die Mutter, als sie die Werte erfahren hat, weinend zusammen gebrochen ist“, berichtete Darté und Keres schwieg erschrocken, wieso war die Frau nicht stolz? „Weißt du deinen Midi-Chlorianwert?“  
„Ja, knapp 7.000.“  
„Das Mädchen hat einen Wert von 12.500 Midi-Chlorianern pro Zelle. Wenn sie kein Jedi wird ist sie eine Gefahr für sich und ihre Umwelt.“

Als sie selbst noch ein Jüngling gewesen war, hatten sie und ihre Kameraden oft versucht ich an Hand ihres Midi-Chlorianwerts zu messen und betrübt hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass ihr Wert höchstens an der Obergrenze des Mittelwerts kratzte. Doch als sie nun überlegte, wen sie kannte, der einen hören Wert als dieses Kind hatte fielen ihr nur Meister Yoda und Skywalker ein, dessen Wert von über 20.000 ja bekanntlich die Skala gesprengt hatte.

„Aber wieso wollen die Eltern nicht, dass ihre Tochter eine Jedi wird?“, brach es irgendwann aus Keres heraus. Meister Darté sah sie kurz an. „Sie lieben ihre Tochter und natürlich wollen sie sie nicht weggeben. Das Leben eines Jedi ist gefährlich und enthaltsam, sie wollen dem Kind ein besseres und längeres Leben bieten“, erklärte er ihr, nach einer kurzen, erwartungsvollen Stille.  
„Oh.“

Plötzlich fragte sich Keres, ob ihre Eltern sie eigentlich vermissten. Sie waren eine sehr öffentliche Familie und so war es Keres in einigen spontanen Anfällen von Neugier, nicht schwer gefallen einiges über ihre Eltern herauszufinden. Zum Beispiel wusste sie, dass sie das einzige Kind der Heels war. Hatte dies den Abschied vor nun schon über zwölf Jahren leichter oder schwerer gemacht? Ein Geschwisterkind hätte sie ja ersetzen können, das hätte es doch einfacher gemacht, wenn ihre Eltern nicht alleine gewesen wären, oder? Doch unmittelbar nach diesem Gedanken spürte sie einen Stich in der Brust. Wäre es ihr denn Recht, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihre Eltern sie so leicht ersetzt hätten? Sie seufzte innerlich, solche Gedanken sollten einen Jedi nicht plagen.

„Ich werde den Eltern erklären, wieso ihr Kind ein Jedi werden muss und dann einige Test mit ihr durchführen. Du wirst die Fragen der Eltern beantworten und sie damit beruhigen, klar?“.  
Keres stutzte. „Aber nicht jede Frage wird beruhigend zu beantworten sein“, warf sie ein und Darté seufzte betrübt. „Ich weiß, aber es ist wichtig, dass das Kind mit in den Tempel kommt, das verstehst du doch, oder? Versuche beunruhigende Antworten bitte einfach zu vermeiden.“  
Keres nickte.

Sie schwiegen, während der Speeder weiter über die Straße heizte. Die Sonne stand noch nicht sehr hoch, als eine Farmersiedlung in Sicht kam.   
Bald erreichten sie Weideland und Keres beobachtete interessiert die klobigen, schwarz-gelb-gestreiften Tiere, die ihnen dumm hinterher glotzten.

Wenige Zeit später erreichten sie das Farmhaus. Keres folgte Meister Darté, wie immer, wenn ihr die Situation unangenehm war, auf leisen Sohlen und mit angespannter Haltung, zu der roten Tür. Sie zuckte zusammen, als, nach dem betätigen der Klingel, ein schriller Vibrier-Ton über den Hof scholl. Ein Junge, etwa in Keres‘ Alter, öffnete nach kurzer Zeit und sah sie kurz irritiert, dann, als ihr Kleidung für sie sprach, erschrocken und feindselig an. „Ihr bekommt Tsu nicht!“, begrüße er sie und wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, als Darté ihn abhielt. „Können wir darüber vielleicht mit deinen Eltern sprechen?“ Der Junge sah sie beide skeptisch an und Keres war es, als sähe Meister Darté noch grimmiger drein.  
Ergeben ließ der Junge die Schultern hängen und machte den Weg in den Wohnraum frei.

„Mutter!“, rief er, „Die Jedi sind da!“ Aus dem ersten Stock hörte man einen erstickten Aufschrei und kurz darauf kam eine hagere Frau die Treppe herunter gerannt. Ein Kleinkind fest mit den Armen umschlungen. „Ihr bekommt sie nicht!“, wurden die Jedi auch von ihr begrüßt. „Das haben wir schon einmal gehört.“ Darté war die Gelassenheit in Person. „Würden sie uns dennoch erklären lassen, was ihre Tochter, Tsu, erwartet, wenn sie eine Jedi wird?“ Der mangelnde Konjunktiv schien die Mutter sehr zu stören.

„Wir sollten noch auf Vater und Rio warten“, warf der Junge ein und bevor Keres oder Darté fragen konnten, wer Rio war und wann die beiden kommen würden, hörte man, wie ein weiterer Speeder vor dem Haus hielt und bald darauf stand ein untersetzter aber kräftiger Mann und ein athletisches Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen im Wohnzimmer.

„Lia, Gen, wer sind diese-…“, fragte der Mann und sein Blick fiel auf die Kleidung und Ausrüstung der Gäste. „ Jedi“, knurrte er.   
Keres war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass so unfreundlich empfangen werden würden und sah hoffnungsvoll das Mädchen, Rio, an. Diese sah ganz nett aus, vielleicht würde sie ja-… „Ihr bekommt Tsu nicht!“ Keres Hoffnung zerbrach.

„Genau das wollen wir jetzt besprechen“, erklärte Darté sanft. „Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen! Ihr bekommt sie nicht, fertig!“, keifte Rio und sah zu ihrer Mutter, sie auffordernd einzugreifen.

„Wir werden die Jedi anhören. Vielleicht finden wir ja einen Kompromiss. Vielleicht ist es ja nicht so schlimm, wie alle sagen“, erklärte die Mutter schwach. „Es ist doch klar, was die wollen! Die nehmen Tsu mit, schütten sie mit ihrer Religion, dieser Macht zu und wir sehen sie nie wieder. Dann bilden sie sie aus und schicken sie zum schlichten in Krisengebiete. Das ist doch ein Todesurteil!“

Meister Darté räusperte sich.  
„Das Leben als Jedi mag gefährlich sein, wenn man sich als qualifiziert für kritische Missionen erweist. Viele Jedi waren nur auf wenigen Missionen, sondern erforschen zu Hause im Tempel die Macht, recherchieren im Archiv oder lehren die Jünglinge“, sagte er ruhig, als Rio verstummte.

„Außerdem ist es für Tsu sehr wichtig, dass sie ausgebildet wird!“, warf Keres ein, als keine Reaktion folgte. Die Familie sah sie irritiert und Meister Darté nachdenklich an. Er hatte das eigentlich nicht so als Argument verwenden wollen.  
„Ihre Werte sind so hoch, dass sie eine Gefahr wäre, wenn sie nicht ausgebildet würde“, erklärte Keres. Die Mutter lachte freudlos. „Eine Gefahr für wen?“, spie der Vater aus. Keres blinzelte verwundert. Wieso waren diese Menschen so gehässig? Die Jedi wollten ihrer Tochter doch helfen! „Eine Gefahr für sich selbst, für euch, für die Republik…“, Darté unterbrach sie: „Wenn sie nicht lernt, die Macht zu kontrollieren, wird es zu unkoordinierten Machtentladungen kommen, bei emotionalen Ausbrüchen beispielsweise. Oder ein anderer Machtnutzer könnte sie finden und ausbilden. Er könnte ihr falsches Wissen über die Macht beibringen und sie würde zu einem Wesen der dunklen Seite verkommen, die sie nie wieder frei gibt. Als Jedi würde sie eine Möglichkeit haben gegen solche dunklen Mächte vorzugehen. Was bedeuten würde, dass anderen machtsensitiven Kindern weniger Gefahr droht und wir sie eher bei ihren Eltern lassen können.“  
Das waren die richtigen Worte gewesen. Während die beiden Geschwister nachdenklich drein blickten, wirkte der Vater betroffen. Die Mutter unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Also könnte Tsu helfen, dass anderen Familien nicht dasselbe angetan werden soll wie uns?“, brachte der Junge es auf den Punkt.

„Wir wollen euch nichts antuen“, verteidigte Keres instinktiv die Jedi, „Aber ja, das könnte sie.“

„Und können wir sie irgendwann wieder sehen?“ Hoffnung glitzerte in den Augen der Mutter. Darté nickte. „Einige Jedi haben ihre Eltern im Laufe ihres Lebens gesehen. Die meisten als Jünglinge, doch auch manchmal führt einen sogar als Ritter oder Meister eine Mission auf den ehemaligen Heimatplaneten“, erklärte Darté. „Mein Meister zum Beispiel, ist gerade auf Shili, seinem Geburtsplaneten und er sagte, er würde womöglich seine Eltern wieder sehen“, ergänzte Keres.  
„Sie verstehen nun, warum wir Tsu mit in den Tempel nehmen müssen?“ Darté blickte jedem Familienmitglied lange in die Augen.

„Bitte, das ist keine leichte Entscheidung für uns.“ Die Mutter sah verzweifelt das Baby in ihrem Arm an. „Mutter! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht nachgeben! Wir haben doch schon vor der Geburt entschieden, dass wir Tsu niemals den Jedi geben werden“, fuhr Gen auf, doch sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Gen, du hast gehört, was die Jedi gesagt haben. Ohne eine richtige Ausbildung ist sie gefährlich, auch für sich selbst. Und vielleicht ist sie wirklich wichtig für die Jedi und hält sie davon ab, in Zukunft mehr Familien auseinander zu reißen, weil sie weniger Nachwuchs brauchen.“

Das der Vater sagte, die Jedi würden Familien auseinander reißen traf Keres tief ins Herz. Gestern hätte sie noch protestiert und die Jedi verteidigt, doch nun senkte sie nur betrübt den Kopf.

„Werdet ihr sie jetzt einfach mitnehmen? Für immer?“, fragte Rio traurig. Das angriffslustige war aus ihrer Stimme geschwunden. Meister Darté legte den Kopf schief. „Ihr habt sicher viele Fragen und auch ich muss mit Tsu noch ein paar Tests machen. Für die Fragen stelle ich euch Padawan Heel zur Verfügung. Er deutete auf Keres. Kurz stand die Familie etwas unschlüssig da. Dann schlug der Vater vor: „Wir können uns auf die Terrasse setzen und dort reden. Ich werde diese Tests beaufsichtigen.“

Anders als Keres erwartet hatte, hatte Darté keine Einwände und so folgte sie alleine der Mutter mit dem Kind auf dem Arm und den älteren Geschwistern. Hinter dem Haus war es angenehm schattig und der Blick über die weite Savanne raubte ihr ein weiteres Mal den Atem. Scheu setzte sie sich auf den, ihr angebotenen, Stuhl und wartete, dass jemand das Gespräch begann.

„Der Jedi-Tempel ist auf Coruscant, oder?“, begann Rio nach einer Weile. Keres stimmte zu. „Ich werde nämlich vermutlich nächstes Jahr nach Coruscant auf die Akademie gehen. Kann ich Tsu dann besuchen?“ Hatte sich Keres vor einer Frage gefürchtet, so war es diese. Wenn sie jetzt falsche Versprechen gäbe, würde das später noch für Probleme sorgen, wenn sie jetzt aber strikt ablehnte, würde sie die Sympathie der Familie verlieren.

‚Versuche beunruhigende Antworten bitte einfach zu vermeiden‘, hörte sie Meister Dartés Stimme und seufzte innerlich.

„Jedi sollen keine romantischen oder familiären Bindungen aufbauen. Ich denke es ist möglich, dass du sie hin und wieder sehen kannst, aber regelmäßige Besuche kann es nicht geben“, erklärte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck. Anscheinend war es wirklich so schwer, sich von einem Familienmitglied zu trennen, obwohl sie Tsu sicher erst ein Jahr lang kannten.

„Hast du deine Eltern denn jemals wieder gesehen?“, Gen klang noch immer sehr mürrisch. Keres sah ihn einige Sekunden verdutzt an. Sie hatte eigentlich weniger persönliche Fragen erwartet. „Naja“, druckste sie schlussendlich, „Ich habe sie schon gesehen, sie mich aber vermutlich nicht“, sie traf auf fragende Blicke. „Mein Vater ist Senator von Serenno und die politischen Konflikte, die Graf Dooku dort ausgelöst hat, sind auch die Jedi damit in Kontakt gekommen. Und auch so war ich schon ein- zweimal im Senat und habe ihn dort, aber auch auf Holo-Übertragungen gesehen und…“, Rio unterbrach sie: „Du hast ihn aber noch nie persönlich getroffen. Von deiner Mutter ganz zu schweigen. Deine Eltern haben dich ebenfalls nicht gesehen und wenn, dann war ihnen ihre Politik wichtiger.“

„Rio!“, fuhr die Mutter ihre Tochter scharf an, als sie Keres‘ entsetztes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie ihrem Vater im Senat auf einem Korridor begegnet war, gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen Jünglingen und einem Padawan, der sie beaufsichtigt hatte. Der Padawan hatte mit ihm gesprochen und Keres erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sie gehofft hatte, ihr Vater würde sie als seine Tochter erkennen. Ihr vielleicht eine Möglichkeit geben, ihren Nachnamen zu nenne, oder vielleicht hätte sogar ihr Vorname gereicht. Dann hätte ihr Vater gesagt „Keres? Meine Tochter heißt auch so. Sie ist auch eine Jedi“, dann hätte er kurz gestutzt, sie nach ihrem Alter gefragt und nachgerechnet. Es wäre so schön gewesen, doch noch bevor sie sich einen Grund für die Namensnennung ausdenken konnte, hatte sich der Senator schon wieder verabschiedet und war verschwunden. Zwei traurige Kinderaugen hatten ihm hinterher gesehen.

„Er hat mich sicher nur nicht erkannt“, stammelte sie schlussendlich, als sie die Erinnerung zurück zwang.

Einige Zeit war es still. „Wie genau sieht den ein Leben als Jedi aus?“, fragte die Mutter schlussendlich und auch ihre Kinder sahen mit aufrichtigem Interesse auf. Keres berichtete, froh über den Themenwechsel: „Man kommt im Kleinkindalter in den Tempel um von klein auf mit der Macht im Einklang zu leben. Man lernt früh, die Macht zu nutzen und zu über sie zu meditieren. Wir leben alle nach dem Jedi-Kodex, nach dem wir keine engen Bindungen und starke Gefühle haben dürfen und Frieden und Harmonie anstreben. Wir lernen aber auch Dinge wie in der Schule und auch darüber hinaus viel Kulturelles und Technisches. Und natürlich den Lichtschwertkampf. Im Jünglingsalter gibt es nur ein paar, ungefährliche Trainingsmissionen. Bis zu unserem 13. Lebensjahr müssen wir dann von einem Jedimeister als Padawan erwählt werden un lernen von da an von ihm oder ihr. Ein Padawan begleitet seinen Meister auf Missionen und lernt dabei ein Jediritter zu werden. Meist bildet sich zwischen Padawan und Meister ein enges Band und der Meister nimmt den Platz eines Bruders oder Vaters ein. Es dauert meistens über zehn Jahre, bis diese Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist und auch nach den Prüfungen und der Ernennung zum Ritter lernt man immer weiter.“

„Und dieser Darté ist dein Meister?“, fragte Rio, als Keres verstummte. „Nein, ich begleite Meister Darté nur, weil mein eigener Meister auf einer eigenen Mission ist, die für mich noch zu gefährlich wäre. Obwohl ich jetzt gerne bei ihm wäre.“ Das stimmte. Keres wusste, dass die Mission auch für ihren Meister sehr gefährlich war und sobald sie daran zu denken begann saß sie wie auf heißen Kohlen. Aber sie war sich sicher, würde er in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen, so würde sie es durch das Meister-Padawan-Band spüren. Andererseits war er nicht lange vor ihr erst auf dem Planeten angekommen und war daraufhin vermutlich nicht sofort in die Gefahr gestürzt. Vielleicht hatte er ja tatsächlich die Möglichkeit gehabt, seine Eltern zu treffen und saß nun gemütlich mit ihnen zusammen.

„Wie sieht so eine Mission eigentlich aus? Was macht ihr da?“, riss Gen sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
„Unterschiedlich“, begann Keres zögernd. Sie selbst war noch nicht auf allzu vielen und spannenden Missionen gewesen. „Das hier gerade ist zum Beispiel auch eine Mission. Mein Meister dagegen muss gerade den Frieden eines ganzen Planeten aufrechterhalten und gegen eine Untergrundterrororganisation vorgehen. Manchmal müssen wir Leuten Geleitschutz geben oder sie suchen. Oder wir werden als Verhandlungsgesandte genutzt, oder um Attentaten zu vereiteln. Oder wir führen eine Rettungsaktion für einen anderen Jedi durch“, aus Mangel an ungefährlichen Beispielen verstummte sie. Sie versuchte sich in die Position ihrer Gegenüber hineinzuversetzen. Würde sie ein junges Familienmitglied einer solchen Zukunft anvertrauen? Konnte sie selbst dieses kleine Mädchen aus diesem friedlichen Heim reißen und sie an einen Ort bringen, wo sie auf Gefahren vorbereitet wurde und wissentlich in solche geschickt wurde? Aber so viele andere Eltern haben ihre Kinder gehen lassen, sonst gäbe es die Jedi nicht. Wieso? Keres überlegte, was es für sie war, weshalb sie eine Jedi bleiben wollte, sollte sie jemals vor die Wahl gestellt werden. Die Macht. Es war die Macht. Als Jedi lernte sie die Macht wahrzunehmen, sie zu nutzen und sie zu fühlen. Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach der Macht und erkundete mit ihr ihre Umgebung. Sie spürte überdeutlich die Zweifel der Familie, sie erkannte Meister Darté und ganz nah bei ihm eine unglaublich starke Machtpräsenz: Tsu. Erstaunlicherweise merkte sie dem Mädchen keinerlei Angst, sondern nur Neugier an. Sie erweiterte ihren Blick und konzentrierte sich darauf nichts zu fokussieren, doch schon bei dem ihr kaum bekannten Gefühl des wogenden Grases blieb sie hängen und ließ sich gänzlich von dem sanften wiegen und schwanken durchfluten.

„Also ist das Leben als Jedi schon sehr gefährlich“, schlussfolgerte Gen grimmig. „Ein Jedi zu sein bedeutet mit der Macht im Einklang zu sein und sie zu spüren. Nur Jedi sind in der Lage vollkommenen Frieden mit sich und ihrer Umwelt zu leben“, wechselte Keres das Thema, nur, weil sie das einfach auch sagen wollte. Erst danach fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht überlegt hatte, wie sie das in ein logisches Argument verpacken könnte. Die Familie sah sie nur etwas irritiert an. Verdammt, wie sollte sie ihnen die Macht erklären. Ein Gedankenblitz: „Die Macht hilft uns auf unseren Missionen. So können wir Gefahren schneller erkennen und besser kämpfen- … Außerdem versuchen Jedi sowieso einen diplomatischen Weg zu finden.“ Keres spürte förmlich wie sich der Schleier der Verwirrung lichtete.

„Also ist es für euch gar nicht so gefährlich?“ Die Familie sah so erleichtert aus. „Ja“, log Keres.  
\--

Die Tränen, die alle vier Familienmitglieder vergossen hatten als der Zeitpunkt des Abschiedes gekommen war, hatten sich in Keres‘ Gedächtnis gebrannt, wie auch der Vorwurf, sie würden Familien zerstören und ihnen die Kinder entreißen. Tsu verschlief ihren gesamten ersten Hyperraumflug, doch Keres bekam kein Auge zu.

„Meister Darté?“, fragte sie schüchtern, als dieser erwachte. „Was beschäftigt euch, Padawan Heel?“   
„Die Reaktion dieser Familie war doch eine Ausnahme, nicht?“, sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war, „Die Jedi sind keine Kinderräuber, oder?“ Sie hatte schon von vielen Leuten gehört, die gerne Jedi geworden wären, aber wie sehen das die, die zurückbleiben? Die, die ihr Kind, ihr Geschwisterchen oder ihren Enkel an einen Orden verlieren- sie scheute sich nicht mehr, es so auszudrücken- der über eine, für sie unerklärliche, Fähigkeit besitzt und wessen Anhänger in der ganzen Galaxis als begnadete Kämpfer, als Friedenshüter mit Laserschwert, bekannt und manchen Orts auch gefürchtet waren.

Darté sah sie lange an. „Du bist ein kluges Mädchen und hattest noch nicht viel Kontakt zur zivilen Welt. Der Jedi-Kodex verbietet uns jegliche emotionalen Bindungen, weshalb es für dich schwer ist sie nachzuvollziehen. Aber ich glaube du hast heute diesbezüglich eine wichtige Lektion gelernt.“ Er wich ihrer Frage aus, doch er wusste, dass sie die Antwort ohnehin schon gewusst hatte und er sah keinen Sinn darin, ihr ein falsches Bild zu vermitteln, auch wenn es angenehmer wäre.

Meister Darté hatte Recht. Es war eine sehr wichtige Lektion in Keres‘ Leben gewesen und das in verschiedener Hinsicht.

„Nun kann deine Ausbildung beginnen, Tsu. Du wirst sicher einmal eine große Jedi werden!“, flüsterte Keres dem schlafenden Mädchen zu, als das Schiff in die Atmosphäre von Coruscant eindrang.

\--

  
Tsu wurde keine große Jedi. Wenige Jahre nach ihrer Ankunft im Tempel wurde ihr Leben, wie das vieler anderer Jünglinge, von Darth Vader beendet.

**\--**


End file.
